Shinobi Tradition
by OwnerOfAllGames
Summary: Akame was never entirely sure about Tesshin's morality, so over a decade later he stopped in to check his moral compass. AkameXTesshin, semi-consent/domination&submission.


Author's Note: This is a Ginga Densetsu Weed (Silver Fang Legend Weed) story involving themes that might not be suitable for all viewers. Be sure to erase your history afterwards.

* * *

The white Kishu was there, at practically the end of everything he ever knew or cared for. All around him the wilderness was aflame, the sacred **Iga** scrolls burning freely without restraint. The manor burning to the ground. His master's manor and his mentor before him.

But there Akame of **Iga** stood, at the edge of a cliff that dropped into the seas off the coast of Japan. Holding a small, seemingly innocent puppy in his paw. Prepared to drop him and let the waves wash him away. Yet this was no 'innocent' puppy, as some of the dogs in **Ou** would have him believe. This was the son of Kurojaki. 'Chibi'.

Chibi actually looked quite a bit like his father. (When he was younger that is). He was a brownish grey sort of color, a little white tuft of fur poking out between his fluffy ears. He was adorable in every sense of the word. Akame would have none of it.

Akame tilted his head as thunder reigned down in the closing distance, curiously examining the pup at his mercy.

"I'm terribly sorry." Akame frowned as the puppy licked his nose, whimpering lightly. "But I'm afraid you **must** be destroyed. For the good of both clans." Akame began to loosen his grip, glaring darkly into Chibi's eyes. He had barely begun to live, and where he was just born is where he shal-

"AKAME-SAMA!" A silver brindled, tora-ge Akita shouted towards the Kishu, quickly approaching him. He paused as Akame glanced toward him, the pup in his clutches.

Akame knew all about this Akita. His name was Gin, sometimes referred to as 'The Shooting Star'. Akame saw something in his eyes, however. A sparkle that was severely lacking in many, so-called 'Leaders' eyes. So he would listen to what the little guy had to say.

"Why should the new generation suffer for the old one's sins?" Gin tried to reason, perking his ears. Akame blinked.

"This creature is an unholy demon." Akame assured, glaring back at Chibi. "I shall send it back to hell where it belongs." Gin's eyes widened.

"Do you hear yourself, Akame-sama?!" Gin shouted back, eyes wide with shock. "You're accusing A PUPPY of being a demon!" Akame shook his head.

"I know what this puppy is, Gin." Akame softly replied. So soft that Gin could hardly hear him over the thunderstorm around them. Akame stared deep into his eyes, judging his soul compared to his own. Just then, a brown & tan German Shepherd approached, standing near Gin almost protectively.

"..Akame." The shepherd narrowed his eyes, speaking in a deep, demanding voice. "Give the pup over to Ou. Gin is right. Even if he is Kurojaki's son, he had nothing to do with any of this." Akame considered it deeply for a few moments, nodding reasonably."I sense no evil in Chibi." Akame sighed, almost as if he was disappointed. He put the pup against his chest fur.

Chibi clinged for dear life, terrified of the height that Akame was so accustomed to from his elite training. Akame slowly descended down the ancient stairs, offering the puppy to Gin like an offering to some occult artifact. Gin took the puppy quickly, which cowered against him, fearful of what the Kishu would do to him if he remained in his paws. John just glared, sheathing his claws. Disappointed himself that he didn't get to use them on this sick male.

* * *

**Twelve Years Later**

* * *

Akame laid there on a wooden support beam, casually reading over some Koga documents as the Koga dogs went about their business. Some of the males were on patrol, others were hunting or gathering supplies for the upcoming winter. Every male that is, except for Tesshin. Who was resting peacefully on his makeshift mattress, made of a large pile of old pillows that were from the human Masters of Koga.

Akame found it amusing, how Chibi saw it fit to change his name to Tesshin. Akame understood that 'Tesshin' apparently meant 'Ancient iron core'. He rolled his eyes."Ancient core?" He perked an ear, shaking his head and chuckling lightly as he examined a forbidden scroll closer. "Chibi is too busy laying on satin pillows to even give a damn about these scrolls."

Just then, he was violently thrown to the hardwood floors of the Koga manor. He snarled in pain, putting a paw to his side as a dark shadow went across the ceiling beams. The Koga dogs around him backed away, glaring down at him with bitter hatred. One quickly grabbed the scroll that fell with him, disappearing into the crowd of Koga soldiers. The darkness emerged, jumping down with elegant grace right in front of the now incapacitated Akame. It was none other than Tesshin.

"..Chibi." Akame offered a sadistic grin, baring fangs as the soldiers snarled at him. "It's been far too long." Tesshin frowned, glancing down at him harshly. "..Don't call me Chibi.." He warned in a deep, yet strangely charismatic voice.

"..Didn't you hear?" Akame abruptly changed the topic, motioning towards himself with a paw. "The Leader has seen it fit to make me a Commander." Tesshin huffed. "You're hardly able to piss by yourself, old man." This was able to get a couple of chuckles from the crowd of Koga soldiers. Tesshin turned sharply to them, and they snapped to attention.

"Leave us." Tesshin demanded, grabbing a nearby sickle. The masterfully crafted blade showed signs of recent repair work. The soldiers immediately began to leave the manor, and it became entirely empty aside from Akame & Tesshin in only a few moments.

"..So tell me.." Tesshin rolled a scroll up in his front-paw as he stood tall. "What gave you the audacity to come into our manor, and try to steal our scrolls?" Akame frowned. "I didn't intend to steal them, if that's what you're thinking." Tesshin perked his ears, lowering the sickle. "..Then what did you plan to do Akame?"

Akame, from his position on the floor, glanced between Tesshin's hind-legs. He could see his well-defined muscles underneath, as well as his thick sheath. Even unaroused, Akame could tell Chibi was well endowed. No doubt from his father. Akame licked his fangs at the memories.

"..." Tesshin followed Akame's eyes cautiously back to his sheath, and his eyes widened. He threw the sickle to the side carelessly, and growled low in his throat.

"What.. are you looking at, Akame..?" Tesshin narrowed his eyes, growling consistently. "..Choose your answer carefu-"

"..I was admiring your sheath." Akame folded his paws, replying boldly yet honestly. His injury from the fall wasn't that serious, and he wasn't in any pain at the moment so he considered himself-

"HOW DARE YOU!" Tesshin snarled, interrupting Akame's train of thought. "You come into our manor, insult me by using an old nickname IN FRONT of my soldiers, and then you look LUSTFULLY between my hind-legs?!" Tesshin accused in quite succession, quickly closing the distance between him and Akame. Muzzle-to-muzzle threateningly.

Akame nodded. "You can be on top if you want, Tesshin-san."

Tesshin paused, and a sinister smirk crossed his muzzle. He began to laugh softly as Akame licked his muzzle. The soldiers outside unaware of their friendship. Or for that matter, their controversial relationship.

"..I always knew you were a tail-lifter, Akame-san." Tesshin whispered in Akame's ear, which prompted Akame to perk it. "I knew you were into males, Chibi." Akame replied, flicking his tail.

"..Don't call me Chibi." Tesshin repeats, flipping Akame onto his back dominantly. Akame glanced up at Tesshin, eyes-widened slightly. "What are you-" Akame is interrupted when Tesshin places the tip of his red cock at the lips of Akame's muzzle.

"Start sucking." Tesshin orders, looking down at Akame as if he were just a personal play-thing. Akame's gaze goes towards Tesshin's plump, black testicles. And he gives them a light squeeze with his white paw, weighing them.

"..Don't you ever have any soldiers empty these for you?" Akame asks, slowly licking across and around the orbs filled with the future heirs of Koga. Tesshin shudders slightly.

"..Unlike I-Iga.." Tesshin pants lightly as Akame suckles on one of them. "..K-Koga dogs don't fuck other males.." Akame doesn't respond, his attention entirely on the tight ring of muscle directly underneath Tesshin's tail in his line of sight. He looked at it longingly, imagining no one had ever taken Chibi there before. His tip came out of his own white sheath as he thought about claiming Tesshin as his own. He began to imagine Tesshin moaning like a bitch in heat under him, begging for more. He was abruptly pushed out from underneath Tesshin by the Lord himself, who was frowning.

"..You're not getting my tail." Tesshin cleared the matter in his most final, commanding voice. "Now turn around and lift your own." Akame obediently nodded, and turned and lifted his tail. His own tailhole revealed to Tesshin. His white balls were filled out nicely, having not been emptied into a female nor male in a while. And his own sheath laid nestled between them. While his tailhole was still tight, he wasn't a stranger to being bottom.

Akame could remember quite vividly how he lifted his tail for Gin once or twice, panting heavily as the Leader emptied his fourth load that day into him. Gin would just give him this look, and Akame would obediently go out behind a certain tree, or a large rock. And Gin came on over, and fucked him as quickly as possible. Letting go of all of his tension. Akame considered it his way of relieving the Leader's stress in a way that was pleasurable for him as well.

Akame's thoughts were once again interrupted as Tesshin began to slowly lick his tight hole in circles. Tesshin's tongue masterfully made Akame moan shamelessly, trying to avoid making too much noise for fear in being discovered with the Lord of Koga in such a.. female position.

Tesshin smirked, hoping that someone would stumble upon them. So they could see how much the 'honorable' Akame-sama liked being such a bitch for his arch-enemy. The son of his long-dead rival.

Tesshin put a paw on top of Akame's rump for leverage, and Akame humped back against his tongue as it slipped inside his tail, the muscles squeezing around it. Akame sighed heavily, his head laying low as Tesshin worked his magic. But suddenly, Tesshin stopped, and Akame frowned.

"..Wh-why did you stop..?" Akame looked back at Tesshin, who stood up tall again, mounting Akame like a bitch in heat. The answer was clear enough.

"..You're **mine**." Tesshin lustfully whispered in Akame's ear as he locked his hind-legs in place. Akame's muzzle was forced to the floor by Tesshin's free paw. Akame was practically trapped there, forced to take it up the tail. No dignified male would ever stoop this low. Yet here Akame was, begging to be bred.

"..You know what I call this mating technique?" Tesshin asked, his smirk widening to a sadistic grin as he rubbed the tip of his cock in circles around Akame's tailhole, which was twitching in anticipation. Akame shook his head quickly. "..Pl-please Tesshin, qui-quit teasing me.."

"**Shinobi Tradition."  
**

* * *

**The End**


End file.
